My Angel
by Lina Inverse
Summary: AU (Alternate Universe). Aya has just arrived at college, and meets the man of her dreams. Will this be the perfect romance?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Like "Forever," this story depicts Tooya negatively. You may think I'm a Tooya hater from this, but that's not true at all. It just happens to fit with the storyline. And besides, I like Yuuhi better ^_~. Another thing, like in "Forever," Aya and Aki are not twins. Although in this story, Aki will actually be mentioned. So... This story is AU but not as OOC as "Forever." It's also nowhere near as disturbing/depressing/bloody, so those of you that are queasier or more innocent can enjoy this one more. Don't expect an entirely happy romance though- after all, I wrote it. Heh heh. Also, it's labeled "angst" for a reason. It's just nowhere near as angsty as Forever. So hope you enjoy it. Please review! No flames, please, but constructive criticism is always welcome ^_^  
  
Aya entered the room, welcoming her parents in. "Just set the suitcases on the floor. I'll unpack them later."  
  
"All right," said her dad as he and his wife dragged Aya's bulging suitcases into the dorm.  
  
"Good luck!" her mom added, embracing Aya. "Study hard, take care, don't get into too many wild parties, be careful about who you date..."  
  
"I know, I know," sighed Aya, exasperated. "I know you're worried about me being apart from you, but I'm still the same responsible girl as always."  
  
Mrs. Mikage smiled. "I'm glad." She hugged Aya again, and then said, "Goodbye! Call us often!"  
  
"Hai, hai," said Aya, now accepting a hug from her father.  
  
Her parents left, and Aya sighed, wondering what she would do with the freedom of college next?  
  
"Nice parents," came a voice from across the room. Aya's eyes looked in the direction of the voice, and she noticed a petite, cheerful girl sitting on the far bed.  
  
"Ano... You're my roommate, then?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yeah. My name's Chidori. And you?" the girl asked.  
  
"Aya. ...So, are you a freshman too?"  
  
"Yup. I came in this morning. Hoping I'd have a nice roommate. Looks like my hopes were granted."  
  
Aya beamed at Chidori. "You seem like a nice person too," she said, digging into her suitcase. "Where should I put my clothes?"  
  
"I left the side of the closet nearest to the door for you," Chidori said. Then, looking at Aya's clothes, she exclaimed, "Wow.. You brought a LOT of clothes! You know, there IS a laundry machine you can use."  
  
Aya didn't say anything until she finished unpacking her clothes, then said, "I'm starved! Wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure," Chidori said, jumping up.  
  
They walked to the cafeteria. Aya walked almost immediately to the pizzas. There was only one slice of cheese left.  
  
"Do you want it? It's OK, I can get something else," said a gentle masculine voice. Aya looked up to see the most handsome boy she'd ever laid eyes on. He had dark red hair, soft, kind eyes, and a well-built body.  
  
"Thank you," Aya croaked out, barely more than a whisper. She felt her cheeks burning.  
  
The red-haired man left without even saying his name.  
  
Chidori came up to Aya. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Hai," replied Aya. They walked up to the cashier and purchased their meals. Aya looked around the dining room for the red-haired man, but didn't find him.  
  
"What're you waiting for? There's a table right there!" Chidori shouted, dragging Aya to it. Sitting down, Chidori asked, "You seemed lost in thought."  
  
"I just saw a really cute guy, that's all," commented Aya.  
  
"Really?" Chidori smiled, resting her chin on her hands. "What's he like?"  
  
Aya described him and her brief encounter with him.  
  
"He sounds hot! What's his name? How old is he?"  
  
"He didn't say. He didn't say anything more to me."  
  
"Oh..." Chidori said, disappointed. But almost instantly, her eyes brightened up again. "Maybe you'll see him again soon... And then you two'll get together!" Chidori shouted, drawing eyes from across the room to her. Blushing, Chidori added, quietly this time, "You don't have a boyfriend right now, do you?"  
  
Aya shook her head.  
  
She looked to see another boy walking up to her and Chidori. "Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.  
  
"No, not at all," Aya smiled. She looked at Chidori to see what she thought.  
  
Chidori was smiling, completely blown away. "Kakkoii.." she muttered.  
  
Aya laughed. "Maybe this one's for you," she said. Then she turned to the boy. "Sit down."  
  
The boy sat down, and said, "Hi. My name's Yuuhi. This is my first year, so I was thinking maybe I'd try to find some friends."  
  
"We're firstyears too," Aya said. "I'm Aya and this is Chidori."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Yuuhi said with a warm smile. He turned to Chidori. "Hi."  
  
Chidori's heart raced. Not only did he look beautiful, but he had a beautiful voice as well. "Hi!" she shouted, jumping up to hug Yuuhi.  
  
Yuuhi eased Chidori off of him. "Pretty friendly for a first introduction, huh?"  
  
Another boy, similar in looks to Yuuhi except with lighter hair and a face that was actually more similar to Aya's, walked up to the table. "Yuuhi! Looks like you found some chicks to eat with."  
  
Yuuhi smiled. "This is my roommate, Aki," he said to the girls. Then, to Aki, he introduced Aya and Chidori. Aya greeted Aki, but Chidori was too busy paying attention to Yuuhi to say anything to Aki.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Aki. "So, the foods not as bad as I expected.. I thought it'd be the crap they fed me in high school."  
  
Yuuhi laughed. "You actually ate that food? I made my lunch every day." He sighed, "It's too bad we don't have kitchens here. I'm gonna miss cooking every day."  
  
Chidori jumped up, excited. "Wow! You cook, too?"  
  
"Yup. It's one of my favorite hobbies. Along with music."  
  
"You have to cook for me one day!"  
  
"If only I had a kitchen.." Yuuhi said.  
  
"That's OK!" Chidori shouted, glomping Yuuhi once more. "We can just get married and you can cook for me every day then!"  
  
Yuuhi smiled, lightly blushing. "Maybe we can wait till we've known each other for at least fifteen minutes to decide that," he said.  
  
Aya smiled. College would definitely be fun. She glanced around the room once more, looking for the red-haired man. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aya returned to her dorm after her Art History class. She sighed and picked up her paints and canvas. Aya had always been a talented artist, and had taken painting classes all through high school. She was very into art, and figured she'd at least minor in it.  
  
Aya sighed, sat down, and went to her CD collection. She flipped through them, and picked out a CD that Yuuhi had burned for her. She popped it into the CD player, and listened to "Cross My Heart" as she painted.  
  
She delved into her painting, not knowing exactly what would come of her work. She thought of the fairy tale about the celestial maiden who had lost her hagoromo while bathing. Aya had often wondered about what this celestial maiden looked like. She was kind of an angel, she thought, so she might give her wings. No, the wings might look awkward. A more human figure would be better. But she could fly, nevertheless.  
  
Aya's thoughts took form onto the canvas as she painted out a background sky, with the figure of a flying human over it. A celestial maiden must have a perfect figure, she thought, as she painted the curves of the body. And hair. Purple.  
  
All of a sudden, Chidori burst in the door, almost knocking over Aya's paints. "Watch it!" Aya warned.  
  
Chidori looked down, muttering, "I'm sorry." Seeing the painting that Aya was working on, she asked, "Whatcha painting? A flying lady?"  
  
"Yeah. Kinda mystical... It reminds me of that tennyo legend."  
  
"I can't wait to see the finished work!"  
  
"It'll be a while, Chidori. I've just got the basic forms up.. I haven't even come close to adding any detail at all."  
  
Chidori pouted. "You got any other work then?"  
  
Aya shook her head. "I left 'em all at home. Maybe I can ask my dad to scan them and email them to me one day though."  
  
Chidori changed the subject. "You seen your new lover-boy again?"  
  
Aya was shocked. She hadn't mentioned the red-haired man all week. Yet he was a lover-boy? "No."  
  
"Ah. That's too bad. Maybe you should go for Aki instead."  
  
"I dunno," Aya sighed. "He is a good friend, but.." Aya's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Aya sighed. "Yuuhi might be jealous."  
  
Chidori was confused.  
  
Exasperated, Aya explained, "Chidori. Yuuhi gave me a CD and bought me dinner and.."  
  
Yuuhi liked Aya. Chidori's thoughts shattered. "Yuu..yuuu..yuuhi-kun," she sobbed.  
  
Aya rested her hand on Chidori's shoulder. "Chidori. Yuuhi's only known us for a little while. He doesn't know us well enough to know which one to choose. And you don't know him that well, either." Aya smiled at her roommate. "So just wait it out, and either Yuuhi will take a liking to you, or you'll find somebody even better."  
  
Chidori jumped up, excited all of a sudden.  
  
"What is it, Chidori?" Aya asked.  
  
"I just remembered! I bought some manga that Yuuhi would like. I wanna let him read it."  
  
Aya chuckled. "You're always thinking of him. That's sweet."  
  
Chidori didn't hear Aya's remark because she was too busy bounding out the door and racing down the hall to Yuuhi and Aki's room.  
  
"Yuuhi-kun!" she shouted.  
  
Aki opened the door. "Hey, Chidori. Yuuhi's still in class."  
  
Sighing, Chidori asked, "Can you tell him to drop by my room then? I have something for him."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Closing the door, Chidori walked back, looking at the ground the entire way. She didn't even notice that somebody was walking in the opposite direction until she bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, looking up at the boy. He was very handsome, with red hair. Could this be Aya's dream boy?  
  
The red-haired man continued walking without saying a word.  
  
Chidori burst into her room, shouting, "Aya! Aya!"  
  
Aya looked up at the girl.  
  
"I think I saw your guy! He has red hair and he's tall and he's really hot. I bumped into him in the hall."  
  
Aya got up and hugged Chidori. "I... uh... I think I'm going to go for a walk now. Maybe I'll bump into him too."  
  
Sure enough, as Aya climbed down the stairs and exited the building, she saw the red-haired man sitting in the shade by the front door, reading a book. And it was THE red-haired man.  
  
Aya smoothed her hair, straightened her skirt, and sat down near him. "Good idea to sit outside and read in the shade."  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" she asked.  
  
"This fantasy novel," he said, glancing up at her. She was beautiful.  
  
"Yeah," Aya said. "I read a lot of fantasy too."  
  
He gazed into her eyes. They sparkled, reflecting the sunlight through the cracks in the trees. He looked at her lips, darkened by the shadow of leaves.  
  
Then, without warning, he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Aya was shocked. After the man released the kiss, he got up and proceeded to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Aya called. "I don't even know your name..!"  
  
"Tooya," he said.  
  
"Tooya," Aya repeated. "Oh," she said, "I'm Aya."  
  
"All right... Aya," Tooya said, then walked out of sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuhi walked into Aya and Chidori's room. "Aki said to see you."  
  
Chidori jumped up and swung the door open. "Yeah! I got you some manga!" She ran to her shopping bag and searched for the Rurouni Kenshin manga she had bought.  
  
At one glance, Yuuhi shouted, "Rurouni Kenshin! ...Five volumes of it! Is it really for me?!"  
  
Chidori smiled, giving Yuuhi a hug. "Yup!"  
  
"Thanks, Chidori," Yuuhi said, returning the hug.  
  
Aya ran into the room, shouting, "Chidori! Chidori! Guess what?!"  
  
Yuuhi released his hug, blushing and muttering, "Aya... It... it..."  
  
"What? Was he the guy?" Chidori asked.  
  
"Yup," said Aya. "His name is Tooya. And.. and.." Aya's cheeks turned red. She walked up to Chidori and whispered in her ear, "He kissed me!"  
  
Chidori jumped excitedly. "Wooooow!"  
  
Yuuhi, confused, said, "Yeah. I'll be going back to my room now. Thanks again, Chidori."  
  
Now alone with Aya, Chidori asked, "So... I'm assuming you guys got together?"  
  
"No," Aya said straightforwardly. "He didn't really do anything other than give me his name and kiss me. I dunno, he's kinda... mysterious."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Aya's mood changed from excited to imaginative. Whenever she felt like this, she knew it was a great time to work on her painting. She took out her canvas and paints, and started working on her painting of the flying woman.  
  
Chidori looked at the painting. "She should have blond hair. Like you."  
  
Aya shook her head. "Purple," she said, as if she had decided on it long before. In reality, she had just thought of it. Mixing shades of purples and blues and painting long, elegant strokes of the new shade, Aya proceeded to add hair to the figure.  
  
"Is she gonna have wings?" Chidori asked. "She looks like an angel."  
  
"Not quite. She's actually a tennyo. Celestial maiden."  
  
"So. Almost an angel."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What color are her eyes gonna be?"  
  
Aya stared at her painting for a while, lost in thought. "Brown. Like yours." Aya paused. "But I'll do that later. I gotta study."  
  
"Yeah. I should do that too," Chidori replied, finding her textbook.  
  
Hours of studying passed, with only a quick, uneventful dinner break. The sky darkened as the hours passed, and finally, the girls went to bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Aya."  
  
It was Tooya.  
  
"Tooya..."  
  
"No," said Yuuhi.  
  
Looking around, Aya saw Tooya in front of her, and Yuuhi behind.  
  
"Don't trust him," Yuuhi warned.  
  
"Don't listen to him," advised Tooya.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Aya asked, her heart racing in the confusion.  
  
"Come with me," Tooya said, suggestively.  
  
"Don't!" Yuuhi screamed.  
  
"Yuuhi," Aya said, "It's my decision. I'm sorry." She walked up to Tooya and put her arm around him.  
  
"You made the right decision," said Tooya, reaching his hand between Aya's legs. "That boy is just old-fashioned," he explained, unbuttoning Aya's shirt with his other hand.  
  
"NOOOO!" screamed Yuuhi's voice, as he appeared behind Tooya. "Don't be tricked, Aya!"  
  
Tooya laughed sadistically, pointing his hand towards Yuuhi. "Don't interrupt me, fool." On these words, a flame burst from Tooya's finger, setting Yuuhi ablaze.  
  
"Tooya," said Aya, pressing her lips up to his.  
  
"Aya!" came Chidori's high-pitched voice. "What are you doing? Don't you hear that?"  
  
Aya's concentration on Tooya broke, and she noticed a loud buzzing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aya sat straight up. "Chidori! What is it?"  
  
"Fire!" Chidori jumped up in her teddy bear pajamas, running out the door.  
  
"Shit!" Aya screamed, following Chidori out the door.  
  
Panting, Aya escaped the building. She breathed in the chilly night air as she looked at the building. "I.. Is it burning?"  
  
"No," said a deep voice. Tooya. "Not the whole thing, anyway. Just the kitchen. Don't worry, the firemen will come before it gets really bad."  
  
"That's good," said Aya, sighing with relief.  
  
Tooya looked at Aya. Her beautiful eyes, her straight long hair, and her.. indecently exposed body. "Aya. You might want to cover up," he said.  
  
Blushing, Aya noticed she was wearing her usual nightwear, a small robe that had fallen to show her bra during her run. She pulled it up. "Better now?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Tooya. "I liked it better before. But... Covered up now."  
  
Aya blushed even heavier. "You.. I know hardly anything about you."  
  
"Neither do I. I lost my memory a while back, and I don't even know where I'm from. All I know is... That my name is Tooya and I've been going to this school for a year."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I know where I am right now." Tooya paused, looking over his shoulder to where he heard sirens. "Look. The fire truck's here right now."  
  
Aya smiled, watching as the firemen jumped out of their truck, running into the building to put out the fire. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews ^_^ Yeah, well.. I've kinda noticed that Aki doesn't have much of a part in this story. Here are some of my ideas: Aki likes Aya O_o (if you're looking for some AkixAya, it's not gonna happen. Even if they aren't twins in this story, I still would feel uncomfortable writing about them together.) or Aki likes Yuuhi (I dunno why, Aki doesn't seem very gay to me, but it might be interesting ^_^ And even though I wouldn't write yaoi, I might have more happen than if Aki likes Aya ^_~) or Aki doesn't do anything until later. So please tell me what you'd prefer- or if you have a better idea, go ahead and tell me. ^_^ Anyway, for those of you into YuuhixChidori, there is going to be some ^_^  
  
Aya sat on her bed, swinging her legs. She looked across at Chidori, who was sitting on her own bed, also swinging her legs. "Glad no real damage was done by that fire."  
  
Chidori nodded in agreement. "I lost track of you last night. Where were you?"  
  
"With Tooya."  
  
"Really?" said Chidori, excited. "You guys officially get together yet?"  
  
Aya shook her head. "Maybe I should look for him and ask him out to dinner tonight."  
  
Chidori slammed her hands down. "Baka!" she shouted. "Tonight we're going out with Yuuhi and Aki!"  
  
"Oh," Aya said dumbly. "I guess later then." Aya looked at the clock. 5:55. "Nee, what time are we going?"  
  
"In five minutes! C'mon, let's get ready." The girls started brushing their hair, applying makeup, and putting on jackets.  
  
A knock on the door. "Come on in. It's unlocked," Chidori said cheerfully. Aki and Yuuhi entered the room.  
  
"You guys ready?" Yuuhi asked.  
  
Chidori nodded, wrapping her arm around Yuuhi's. Yuuhi shook her off, only to lift the short girl into an embrace. "You're so cute," he said, causing Chidori to blush heavily. "You're like a little sister."  
  
This made Chidori pout. "Little sister?!"  
  
"Sure," Yuuhi smiled. He knew Chidori wanted him to think of her as a girlfriend. She was adorable, sweet, fun, friendly... She would make a good girlfriend, but at the same time he also had feelings for Aya, and he didn't want to get Chidori's hopes up if he might end up breaking her heart. Hell, why not just be honest with her? "Chidori," he said, with a serious tone in his voice. "I know how you feel about me, and I have feelings for you as well." He watched Chidori's eyes brighten up. "But, I also have feelings for Aya. So I have to sort things out first."  
  
"Awww," Chidori cried, leaning into Yuuhi. "You're so honest... And so sweet... I didn't know guys had feelings deep enough to sort them out."  
  
"Course I do. I'm just not gonna go talkin about them all day."  
  
"But I want to know your deepest feelings!"  
  
Yuuhi muffled an annoyed grunt. "Can't I keep you guessing?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Chidori smiled at him.  
  
"C'mon, let's go. I'm hungry! Enough with your damn flirting!" shouted Aki. Almost instantly, Yuuhi and Chidori were pounding him to the ground.  
  
"Argh," grunted Aya, pulling Aki out of the fray and then heading outside to walk to the restaurant. "Yuuhi! Chidori! Come on!" she called.  
  
The meal was typical for the group: an active, friendly chat, but even more, Chidori doting on Yuuhi while Aya and Aki sat there like normal people.  
  
The waiter walked up to them. "Can I get you dessert?"  
  
"Sure," said Yuuhi. "I'll have a chocolate ice cream."  
  
"I want that too... But just a little bit," Chidori said.  
  
"Well, you can share some of mine."  
  
"All right," muttered the waiter, writing down the order. "Anything for you two?" He looked at Aya and Aki.  
  
"No thanks. I'm watching my weight," Aya said.  
  
Aki ordered a strawberry ice cream.  
  
"All right," the waiter said again, then left to the kitchen.  
  
"Nee, you two have been talking all night, and now you're sharing an ice cream," Aya teased Yuuhi and Chidori, raising an eyebrow. Yuuhi blushed.  
  
"Dammit stop it Aya. It's not as if we're even together yet," Yuuhi responded, getting frustrated.  
  
"I... I'm sorry."  
  
Shit, Yuuhi thought to himself. It's not as if we're even together YET. Implying that we will get together. Oh well, it probably will happen anyway. It just pisses me off that I gave them fodder to tease me for.  
  
Their ice creams arrived. With a huge smile on her face, Chidori immediately jumped up and took a bite of Yuuhi's ice cream.  
  
Yuuhi looked around for a spoon. Shit. They didn't have individual spoons, just one that came with the ice cream. That meant he and Chidori had to share a spoon. "Chidori. We got only one spoon. Can I have a bite then?"  
  
"Sure!" shouted Chidori, laughing excitedly. She stopped bringing the spoon to her mouth, and instead turned it around and fed it to Yuuhi.  
  
He laughed. "Adorable.." he said under his breath. He was sure of it. He wanted to be with Chidori. He leaned over, reached out to Chidori, brought her face near his, and kissed her.  
  
Chidori smiled at him, then kissed him back. "Yuuhi... sama..." Then, her attention turned to Aya and Aki, who were quite obviously interested in the little scene.  
  
"Dammit you two! What we do is our own business!" Yuuhi had noticed Aya and Aki as well, and was quite clearly annoyed with them. Then he turned to Chidori and said, "Maybe we shouldn't do anything in public..."  
  
** ** **  
  
"Looks like you got your man," Aya said, working on her tennyo painting.  
  
"Yup!" shouted Chidori, smiling. "And... You saw Tooya today, didn't you? What happened between the two of you?"  
  
Aya set down her brush and remembered the events of earlier that afternoon.  
  
** ** **  
  
Aya walked across the sunny, grassy campus back to her dorm.  
  
"Aya." The distinct voice of Tooya soothed her ears. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind, his thin muscular arms over Aya's stomach.  
  
"Tooya," Aya spoke slowly. "I was thinking of maybe going on a date sometime."  
  
Tooya buried his face in Aya's soft hair. "Certainly."  
  
"Why don't you meet me tomorrow for lunch?"  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
Aya paused. "How about right here? At noon."  
  
"OK." Tooya released his hug and started to walk off, but Aya grabbed his hand.  
  
"Tooya. You live in the same house as me, don't you?" Aya asked hurriedly. "Maybe we could come visit each other in our rooms then?"  
  
Tooya nodded to her, and they exchanged room numbers.  
  
"See you tomorrow then," he said, kissing her on the forehead. Then he took off towards his next class.  
  
** ** **  
  
"We're going to meet for lunch tomorrow," Aya said.  
  
Chidori leaped up and hugged her. "Fun!"  
  
"Heh," Aya laughed. "Yesterday, you get a boyfriend. Today I get one."  
  
Chidori replied with a smile.  
  
There was silence as Aya picked her paintbrush back up and continued detailing the maiden's angelic face.  
  
"Nee, Aya? You like dancing?" Chidori asked.  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"Maybe we could take Yuuhi and Tooya dancing one day."  
  
"Sounds good." 


	5. Chapter 5

Aya sat in the field with the ramen she had bought from the cafeteria. The hot September sun warmed her body, which was clothed in a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of shorts. Looking up, Aya shielded her eyes from the glaring light and watched the sunlight glint off of the windows of the buildings around her: the cafeteria, the chemistry building, the engineering building.  
  
All of a sudden, Aya was caught in a tight grasp around her chest. She inhaled, and found it to be Tooya's sweet scent. Turning her head, she looked up into his soft lime green eyes and kissed him.  
  
"Tooya," she said, breaking the kiss. "Chidori suggested that we go on a double date. Out dancing. On Saturday."  
  
"Chidori?" he asked.  
  
"My roommate."  
  
"Ah. It'll be nice to meet some of your friends then."  
  
"Do you like dancing?"  
  
Tooya nodded. "I'll go with you."  
  
Aya smiled, then changed the subject. "Got any hobbies?"  
  
"Just martial arts," Tooya said quietly.  
  
"Ah. I paint. I've been working on a painting of a celestial maiden."  
  
"I'll have to see your angel sometime."  
  
Aya smiled.  
  
"Why not? Since I've already seen my angel," he said, kissing her.  
  
Aya finished the last of her ramen, and stood up. "I'll see you on Saturday," she said, and headed for her next class.  
  
** ** **  
  
Back in her room that evening, Aya picked up her painting.  
  
"You're always painting," commented Chidori.  
  
Aya nodded. She stared at her work. The face was entirely complete. A soft, graceful, even sexy expression covered her face. Silky purple bangs hung lightly over her forehead, and long shimmering locks of hair flew outward, away from her body, taking on the shape of the wind. Her body was currently bare, waiting to be clothed and detailed. And behind the lovely maiden was a lightly clouded sky, which still needed more detail.  
  
"Maybe you should give her some clothes now," Chidori said, then turned to her computer to type up a paper. Aya nodded.  
  
After a few more minutes of staring at the canvas, Aya mixed grays, silvers, and whites to find the perfect shade for the angel's robe. Aya swiftly painted the shape of the robe; it barely clung on to her body, ready to slip off of her body, onto the ground outside of the painting. The robe had clearly simply been thrown on her back, the long side of it covering her body horizontally. On her upper half, the robe showed a significant amount of cleavage, barely concealing her nipples. The lower end of the robe fell between her legs, revealing them, all the way up through the entire thigh.  
  
"You should show it to Tooya," Chidori suggested, grinning. "I think he'd be..." Chidori paused. "...Interested."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow, after dancing."  
  
** ** **  
  
Aya stared into the closet, wondering what to wear.  
  
"Aya?" Chidori asked, "are you sure you're deciding what to wear, or just standing there? You've been standing there for ten minutes!"  
  
Aya jerked out of her trance and smiled at Chidori. "I don't know what to wear.."  
  
Chidori sighed. "How about a denim miniskirt and.."  
  
"Which one?" Aya asked, pulling out three skirts.  
  
Chidori sighed yet again, and pointed to one of them. "And how about a nice pink top to go with it?"  
  
Again, Aya found multiple articles of clothing that fit the description. However, Aya was able to eliminate all but one of them because most of her shirts had long sleeves, were too dressy, or were too plain. Her final choice was a slightly frilly low-cut silky top.  
  
Chidori smiled. "I think Tooya will really like it," she said, raising her eyebrow.  
  
** ** **  
  
The group of four met outside of their house. None of them had a car, so they all agreed on taking the twenty-minute walk to the nearest club.  
  
"I have a question," Aya asked. "How are you two going to dance together?" She looked at Yuuhi and Chidori. The difference in their heights was at least a foot.  
  
Yuuhi laughed. "I'll either bend down or pick her up."  
  
"Or I can jump," Chidori cried, leaping up, grasping her hands around Yuuhi's neck. In response, Yuuhi kissed her forehead then set her back down on the ground.  
  
Within minutes, they reached the club. A slow, romantic song filled their ears.  
  
"Let's dance," Aya suggested, looking up at Tooya and lightly holding his hand.  
  
Without a word, Tooya walked with her to the dance floor, wrapped his arms around her waist, and started moving to the music. Their bodies moved as if they were one, heating each other up.  
  
Tooya's lips curved slightly upward. "Aya." The way he said her name caused her to look up at her, gentle eyes waiting for his next words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
At this, Aya blushed and melted further into his arms. "Tooya.." she muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder. It had been the first time anyone had told her that they loved her. She had had previous boyfriends in high school, but her relationships with them never were as strong as hers with Tooya, and always ended in mere weeks. Yes, she and Tooya hadn't been officially together for even a week, but their first kiss had taken place several weeks ago. If that had been the start of their relationship, then Aya's relationship with Tooya had lasted almost as long as any before.  
  
Mere weeks. That's how long Aya and Tooya had known each other, yet he loved her? It seemed almost too good to be true.  
  
"We barely know each other," she said. "I.." A pause. "I didn't know people could fall in love this quickly."  
  
Tooya put his mouth to Aya's ear and whispered, "We can." He kissed her lightly on the ear, then moved his lips to hers, and pressed hard. Aya responded by pulling his head closer to hers, then he continued the passionate kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Aya broke the kiss in need for air. "Tooya. That was wonderful."  
  
As Aya finished her sentence, the tune changed to a faster one. Through the entire song, and the several other fast songs that followed it, the couple focused their entire energy on dancing. At points during these songs, they noticed Yuuhi and Chidori dancing as well. They did rather well for having such a difference in height.  
  
After several songs, Aya suggested, "Wanna sit down and rest?" Tooya nodded, and they walked to a table where they ordered drinks and began to talk.  
  
"This is a lot of fun. I wish this night could last forever," Aya said.  
  
"I do too. Just being able to be with you forever."  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
"But you know, we're going to have to leave sometime. So I was thinking, after we get back, maybe I could see my angel in her room?"  
  
Aya wondered what exactly he meant, but agreed.  
  
"And maybe Chidori could visit Yuuhi through the night."  
  
Shit, Aya thought. If he insisted that Chidori leave, did that mean he was planning..?  
  
"How about it?" As Tooya said this, he leaned in towards his girlfriend, moving his lips close to hers.  
  
Without a thought, Aya kissed Tooya.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, then."  
  
Shit, shit, shit! But, as Aya thought this, she also gazed into Tooya's soft green eyes. They were so beautiful, so honest. And Tooya had said that he loved her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
** ** **  
  
The evening passed by quickly, and then the group headed back to their dorms. Tooya didn't even have to try anything to get Chidori out of Aya's room; she already planned to go to Yuuhi and Aki's room to play Smash Brothers with them.  
  
Aya led Tooya into her room, and the first thing that caught his sight was Aya's painting of the angelic woman. "Wow. You're talented. She's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," said Aya, blushing. "It's not done yet."  
  
"It's interesting how you painted her with so little clothing. I guess angels are too sexy to cover their bodies?" At this, Tooya kissed Aya on the lips again, exploring her mouth with his tongue.  
  
After the kiss was broken, Aya glared at Tooya. "You could close the door first."  
  
Tooya nodded, and shut the door. "Well... Can I see my angel now?"  
  
"Aren't I your angel?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yes. I mean, can I see my angel in her entirety?"  
  
Aya blushed. "Are you sure? I know, it seems like we've been together forever, but it's only been a week or so."  
  
Tooya shook his head. "I told you I loved you. Love knows no time." He took her hand and pulled her up onto her bed, then sat with his arm wrapped around her tightly.  
  
Aya's entire body began to heat up. "Hmmm, well I AM warm. Maybe it would help to take off my clothes."  
  
Tooya smiled.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Aya blushed. "I'm kind of nervous. Could you turn around?"  
  
Tooya obeyed, and Aya stripped. She then crawled up from under the sheets to kiss Tooya.  
  
"Can I look now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tooya turned around, only to see Aya wearing a sheet instead of clothing. "Can I... Pull the sheet down?"  
  
Aya nodded. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aya woke up at two in the afternoon to find Tooya next to her. The thoughts of the previous night filled her mind. Sure, it had been sudden, but it was worth it. It had been the best night of her life. He'd been so gentle, so sweet, being careful with her and constantly assuring her that he truly loved her.  
  
"Mmmm," Tooya mumbled, slowly stirring awake.  
  
"Good morning- er, afternoon."  
  
"Huh? Aya?" Tooya asked through drowsy words. But almost instantly, he remembered what happened. "Oh, right. We slept together last night."  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
Tooya then gently but firmly held Aya's hand. "Aya, there's one thing I want you to be absolutely sure of; so much that I must say it again." He paused, then, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend on the forehead, he uttered, "I love you."  
  
Receiving the kiss and wrapping her arms around Tooya she said, "I love you too." Aya then got up, separating herself from Tooya. "As much as I love you, I've got to take a shower."  
  
Tooya nodded. "And me as well," he said, leaving the room.  
  
Aya locked herself in the bathroom and started the warm water running. She had no need to undress, since she was already naked. Chuckling, she replayed the events of the previous night in her head once again. She stepped into the shower stall, and hot water running down her back, she decided to ask Tooya to go on a romantic moonlight walk that night.  
  
Tooya, back in his room, entered his bathroom. Undressing, he felt the urge to take Aya once again. All through his shower, he wished for nothing but to have Aya in there with him. He smiled to himself as he began thinking out a plan to seduce Aya once again, and having his wish granted tonight.  
  
Aya dried herself off, and stepped out to get dressed. As she reached to her dresser, she heard Chidori's voice:  
  
"How ya doing Aya? Damn, I fell asleep at Yuuhi's!"  
  
Slipping on her shirt, Aya turned around and said to Chidori, "I'm doing great." Then her eyes rose. "Chidori, are you sure you didn't spend the night with him on purpose?" Aya raised a single eyebrow at this statement.  
  
"Aya!" shouted the shorter girl, pouting. "We stayed up till four playing Smash Brothers, then I just fell asleep on the floor." Chidori walked to the mirror and began to brush her hair so that she could redo her cute lively pigtails. "Tooya spent the night here, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Be careful, Aya. You know this stuff has consequences."  
  
Aya sighed at Chidori's advice. She could be such a damn child sometimes. "You really think I'm that reckless? I wouldn't sleep with someone I didn't love and who didn't love me back."  
  
Chidori smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
"Shit, if I want to meet Tooya tonight, I'd better start working on that paper that's due Monday right now."  
  
Chidori rose an eyebrow. "You're doing it AGAIN?!"  
  
"No. It's going to be a sweet, romantic moonlight walk."  
  
Chidori's eyes shined so much that you'd swear that they just turned into hearts like a cartoon character's would. "Kawaii~!! That is SO sweet!"  
  
Aya nodded. "I know. But I seriously have to get to work now."  
  
** ** **  
  
Aya closed her eyes to rest them after hours in front of the computer. She looked at the clock on the computer screen. Eight o'clock. "Damn, I spent a long time working on that. And I'm only about half done." Sighing, she saved her work and shut down the computer. She walked to her closet to change her clothes for the night with Tooya. A tight, long-sleeved blue blouse and a matching ankle-length skirt would do perfectly. Picking up a thick black coat, Aya left the room. Chidori had already left an hour ago to watch a movie with some acquaintances that Aya had never met.  
  
Tooya got up from his books to answer the door. Before him stood just the person he had been planning on seeing after he finished studying. Her hair a beautiful shiny silky shade of golden blond, her makeup perfectly and lightly applied, her smile brightening up her smooth, delicate face. Tooya's eyes traveled down to her chest, where they lingered for a moment, watching as her full round breasts, which only seemed bigger under the tight blouse, rose and fell with their owner's breaths. Then his eyes trailed downwards to her skirt. Tooya wished it were shorter.  
  
Tooya himself was dressed in a tank top and jeans. His tank top clearly showed his perfectly muscled arms, while his jeans sagged to show his boxer shorts. Aya was probably glad to see him dressed like this, he thought to himself.  
  
But then he realized he'd better get his eyes back up to his girlfriend's face. "Aya," he said quietly, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the cheek.   
  
Aya wrapped her thin arms around Tooya, and asked, "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"  
  
Tooya nodded. "Of course." He held onto her hand with one hand, while grabbing a coat with the other.  
  
The couple walked outside into the chilly late-autumn night, still holding hands.  
  
"Are we going anywhere in particular?" Tooya asked.  
  
Aya shook her head. "I just wanted to walk with you."  
  
"Why don't we go to the fountains? They'll be beautiful at night."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
It took a good thirty minutes to reach the fountains, which were at the other side of the campus. By this time, the sky was pitch black, and only streetlights and stars lit their way. "Wow, it's amazing," Aya said, her breath taken away by the beautiful sight. "Thank you for the idea of coming here."  
  
Tooya nodded, and held onto her slim form. "I love you."  
  
Aya nodded. "I know." Her expression saddened. "It's kind of soon to be worrying about this, but over the years, we'll grow farther and farther apart. You'll be moving into an apartment with roommates next year, while I'll still be in the dorms. Then, two years after that, you'll be out of college."  
  
"Even though I will have to leave you to live on my own- at least for a few more years, before we get married- I'll never go far. I'll never live in a different city from you, so we'll never have to go for more than a week without seeing each other."  
  
Aya nodded. Tooya was so perfect. Too perfect. Not only did he have a perfect personality and perfect looks, but also he was willing to stay with her, no matter what! "Even if you get a job in another city? Or get accepted to a graduate school in another city?"  
  
"It won't happen. I promise."  
  
"Tooya..."  
  
"Let me prove it to you," he said, holding her and reaching his lips around to Aya's neck. He sucked on her skin, leaving a round mark. "This mark will show that we'll always be together."  
  
"Tooya," Aya muttered, lightly touching the hickey with her fingers. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.  
  
They stayed at the fountain only a few minutes longer, then headed back.  
  
"Whew, that's a pretty long walk!" exclaimed Aya, opening the door to the dorms. "I think I'll have to go to my room immediately to take a shower!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Aya asked. "I need a shower."  
  
"That's not what I mean," Tooya said, brushing Aya's hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Tooya paused to kiss Aya again. "You can take a shower in my room." The two entered the building and walked up to Tooya's floor.  
  
Aya blushed, and, not knowing what to say, remained silent.  
  
Tooya led her to his room, unlocked the door, and said to her, "Would you like to take a shower with me?" He closed the door behind them, then pressed his mouth to his girlfriend's mouth, passionately kissing her and slipping his tongue in.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Aya broke the kiss. Through heavy breaths, she said, "I'd love to." 


	7. Chapter 7

Over the following weeks, Aya and Tooya's romance remained strong, involving sex about every other night. After the second time, Aya realized what she was doing and began demanding that Tooya use a condom. Tooya didn't hesitate to comply. Chidori and Yuuhi's romance also went well, although it was far more innocent than Aya's and Tooya's. Nobody had any reason to believe that they had done anything more than simple kissing, although one time they had broken that boundary.  
  
As they had begun to always do on Saturday nights, Chidori, Yuuhi, and Aki spent the entire night together, watching movies and playing games. These nights rarely involved much romance, and what little they had usually only consisted of Chidori watching a movie in Yuuhi's arm and a kiss or two exchanged every few hours.  
  
The credits to Minority Report rolled up, and Yuuhi asked Chidori, "What movie do you want to watch next?"  
  
Chidori sighed. "How about something a little more.. Romantic?"  
  
Yuuhi nodded. "Romance, huh?"  
  
"Yup!" shouted Chidori, smiling.  
  
"Damn, do you have any idea of how cute your smile is?" Yuuhi asked, making Chidori blush. At the sight of Chidori's blush, Yuuhi himself felt his cheeks growing warm. He bent his head down towards Chidori's and kissed her. Chidori immediately kissed him back, and the kissing continued on and on, growing more passionate.  
  
"Dammit," said Aki, his voice unheard. He'd never said anything, but he'd always hated it when Yuuhi and Chidori got all lovey-dovey on him. And this making out was too much for him to bear. He'd always known they were happy together, and always knew that he had no chance, so he normally was able to keep his jealousy over control. But this was over the edge, and it took everything in the world to stop him from bursting out screaming at them. "Er, Yuuhi, can I have a minute with you?"  
  
The couple heard this, and Yuuhi looked up at Aki. "Sure. Privately?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry Chidori."  
  
"It's okay," she said, her smile still glued to her face. "It's getting late anyway, so I'll be heading off to sleep. I'll see you two tomorrow." She jumped up and left the room, eager for sleep.  
  
Yuuhi closed the door behind his girlfriend and then asked his roommate, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, Yuuhi, um..." Aki stammered.  
  
"Go ahead. We live in the same room; you can say anything to me."  
  
Aki blushed heavily. "I... You and Chidori together... I mean... I want you guys to be happy, but it bothers me. I don't want to, but I can't help but feel jealous."  
  
Yuuhi nodded. "Oh shit! You like Chidori? I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Aki shook his head. "No.." Aki reached over to his friend, setting his own hands on Yuuhi's shoulders. "Are you open minded?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Entirely?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not very open minded about criminals.. But that's about it."  
  
"Good." Aki sat back down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
This was it. Aki took a deep breath, and, all in one breath, he said, "It's not Chidori. It's you."  
  
This only confused Yuuhi. Aki, reading Yuuhi's expression, added on, "I'm gay. And I love you."  
  
"Shit!" Yuuhi's shout could be heard several rooms down.  
  
"I'm sorry," Aki apologized.  
  
"No, don't be," Yuuhi said, recovering from the shock. "It's okay really, I don't mind. I should be the one that should be sorry, because I can't return your feelings."  
  
Aki looked down to see his thumbs twiddling. He held them still, and looked at his sweaty palms. "Dammit. I shouldn't be so upset- I first come out to the person I like, for God's sake, and he accepts it- yet.."  
  
Yuuhi rested his hand on Aki's shoulder. "I know. It must be hard to know that somebody you like doesn't even like your gender." Yuuhi paused. "Shit." Suddenly, Yuuhi closed his eyes, leaned over, pressing his lips to Aki.  
  
"Yuuhi. I thought you just said-"  
  
Yuuhi cut him short. "I know what I said. I was... I was just..." Yuuhi paused to collect his thoughts. "I guess I wanted to compensate for me and Chidori kissing in front of you. Even though you can't have me forever, since Chidori has me, I wanted you to at least be happy for a moment."  
  
"And have me know what I can't have?" Aki asked, his voice laced with anger.  
  
"Dammit, Aki! I tried to do you a favor! Don't get pissed at me!"  
  
"I wasn't pissed! I just... Now for my whole damn life I have to know how great of a kisser you are and that I'll never be able to have you! Only your damn bitch Chidori-"  
  
Yuuhi interrupted Aki once again. "What the FUCK did you just call my girlfriend?"  
  
Aki had now grown fully angry. "I called her your damn mother fucking bitch!"  
  
"Chidori is NOT a bitch! She's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me, and don't you dare say one word against her. If you're pissed at me for being straight, it's not her fault!"  
  
"Are you that stupid? I'm not fucking pissed at you for being straight! I'm pissed at you for kissing me and then telling me that I can't have that again because only your bitch girlfriend-"  
  
At the words "bitch girlfriend," Yuuhi socked Aki in the mouth, causing blood to drip down from his lips.  
  
"The fuck? First you kiss me then you attack me, is that it?!" Aki grabbed Yuuhi by the shirt and threw him down the floor, where he started pummeling his roommate.  
  
Swear words found their way out of Yuuhi's mouth, as Yuuhi struggled desperately to block the punches. Eventually he did, and took advantage of the situation to grasp onto Aki's arm, flipping them over so that Yuuhi now was on top. Yuuhi did not hesitate to begin throwing his blows at Aki's face. Over and over Yuuhi hit him, as blood began to cover Aki's chin. Yuuhi himself had lost a bit of blood, which was running down his face onto the neckline of his t-shirt.  
  
Then something cracked. Yuuhi stopped hitting Aki, and looked at the boy under him. His two front teeth had been knocked out. "Oh, shit," said Yuuhi, getting off of Aki. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Damn thtraight," Aki said, pulling the teeth out of his mouth and into his hands.  
  
"I know. What kind of a friend am I?" He had to pay Aki back for this. "Hang on, I'll call the doctor, and I'll pay for everything. Absolutely everything, out of my own cash."  
  
Aki laid his head down on the floor, wiping the blood off his chin with his hand.  
  
After Yuuhi finished the call, he followed the doctor's orders to clean off the blood and then to take Aki to the campus doctor right away. Yuuhi didn't even bother to clean his own blood. 


	8. Chapter 8

Aki emerged from the doctor's office.  
  
"Aki!" Yuuhi shouted, standing up. "You all right?"  
  
"Yeth, but I thtill have to go to the dentitht to get fake teeth."  
  
Yuuhi nodded. "I'll pay for that, too."  
  
** ** **  
  
"What happened?" asked a concerned, shocked Chidori. "You two got into a fight? Over what?"  
  
Aki shook his head. "It's nothing, really. It was stupid."  
  
"Were you drunk?" Chidori asked, accusingly.  
  
"No. You were there the whole night and saw that I only had one beer."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Yuuhi's eyes sharpened. Dammit, Chidori! Why don't you shut the fuck up! Then he snapped back into reality. Damn, he was glad he hadn't said that out loud. "Chidori," he said, now calmed down, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Really, it was between Aki and me, and now it's over. Don't worry."  
  
Chidori pouted. "It's not fair! Why do you have to keep secrets from me?"  
  
Yuuhi sighed. "Because I don't want to worry you unnecessarily."  
  
"It's all right; I just want to know."  
  
Yuuhi shook his head. "It's private."  
  
A tear came to Chidori's eyes. "I thought you loved me."  
  
Yuuhi took the girl onto his lap and held her. "I do."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Just because I love you doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything. This is neither your business nor will telling you about it be in your best interest."  
  
"Do you not trust me?"  
  
"I trust you, but... I'm not sure what your reaction to it would be."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Yuuhi sighed. "That's not what I'm worried about. You might do something rash before you have a chance to think."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Are you sure? It really is the kind of thing where you'd react to it without thinking. I did."  
  
"Yes. I'm sure."  
  
Yuuhi sighed, and looked to Aki.  
  
"Don't," Aki said. "It'll just worry her."  
  
Yuuhi looked back down to Chidori. "It's something that's really in Aki's hands to tell or not. And I don't think he's too comfortable about telling anyone. I doubt he'd have told me if he didn't feel that it was absolutely necessary."  
  
Chidori slowly climbed out of Yuuhi's lap and left the room without another word. She entered her own room, grabbed a beer, and drank it quickly. Then she grabbed another, and another, and another. It's a good thing that Aya isn't here to stop me, she thought after her ninth drink.  
  
Her senses dulled, she walked- or rather, staggered- out of the room, not knowing what she was doing.  
  
Then she fell into a door and passed out.  
  
Slowly, the door creaked open. Tooya noticed Chidori on the floor, and dragged her into his room, where he patiently waited her to wake up.  
  
An hour passed, and Tooya's next class was coming up. Today was his midterm, so he couldn't skip it to watch the girl. Sighing, he left her sleeping on his bed and went to class.  
  
** ** **  
  
Chidori woke up with a throbbing headache. "Shit, where the hell am I?" she asked out loud. Her eyes slowly focused, and she realized she was in an unfamiliar single dorm. What the hell was she doing there?  
  
She rolled over and noticed a notebook on the floor near her. Slowly, as to not disrupt her headache, she reached down to it and opened it up.  
  
~September 13  
  
~Her name is Aya.  
  
Aya? Her room mate? Chidori's curiosity rose, and she read on.  
  
~I'd never think I'd find a girl so beautiful. She seemed kind of familiar as well. Had we met before? She didn't seem to know me, though. Perhaps she just looks like someone I knew, a past girlfriend or something? She has the most luscious lips- I know, because I kissed her.  
  
Chidori paused. Somebody who kissed Aya. Could it be Tooya's diary she was reading? Chidori flipped through a few more pages and read on.  
  
~October 2  
  
~Finally, I got Aya in bed. She was amazing, and I really mean it. I may not remember my past, but I'm sure that I've slept with other girls and they were nothing like Aya.  
  
Chidori yanked her eyes away from the page, jerking her head and sending waves of excruciating pain to it. "Dammit," she said out loud, "Why did I get drunk anyway?" Then her mind returned to the notebook. It was definitely Tooya's diary. Knowing Tooya, he'd include far too many graphic details for Chidori to feel comfortable reading it.  
  
Wait a minute, she thought. I'm reading his diary! I shouldn't be doing this!  
  
But despite all the reasons to stop reading, Chidori's curiosity got the better of her and she continued reading. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Warning to Tooya lovers- Tooya is portrayed very negatively in this chapter. This is not meant to be anti-Tooya the Ayashi no Ceres character; it's anti-my Tooya. I like Tooya a lot; poor thing always ends up stuck in antagonistic positions in my AnC fics. This fic is almost complete, but for the fans of it (yay! I have fans!), I really enjoyed writing this. The ideas just seemed to flow so naturally to me for this one- and so have ideas for a sequel! And Tooya fans- it's going to be primarily about your favorite redheaded bishounen- portrayed positively!  
  
~I'm not exactly what made Aya so special. Maybe it was how she was so shy at first, asking me to turn around while she stripped, but grew confident so quickly? From the way her skillful hands touched me, I can hardly believe that she was a virgin. Maybe it was how she's so innocent- I mean, she actually believed me when I told her I loved her!  
  
Chidori's mouth opened in shock. The last phrase she'd read repeated in her mind over and over again. Quickly, she came to the decision that she'd continue reading, determined to find out if Tooya really didn't love Aya.  
  
~It's funny. The way she always tries to look just perfect for me, dressing to show off her delicious body. That just screamed, "I want to get laid!" to me. Yet she demands this "love" from me. Why does she do that, trying to make me lust after her, then expecting me to love her? And I bet if she ever finds out that I just want her body, she'll go crying to me. Silly girl. You so obviously tried to get a fuck out of me.   
I gave you one. Shouldn't you be happy there?  
  
"This is what Tooya really thinks of Aya?" Chidori whispered. Dammit, she thought to herself, I've got to read on. Maybe Tooya will turn around later on. Chidori flipped to the last entry and began to read.  
  
~October 29  
  
~Argh, midterms are coming up. Why I'm writing instead of studying I don't know, but since I started, I might as well do it. I bought Aya a necklace today. Cost me a shitload; I'm going to have to get a job just to pay for her. It's well worth it, though. I can see her just jumping into my pants and sucking me off as soon as she even sees it. Heh, now that I think about it, she's never done that to me before. I got to see how good she is.  
  
And that was the end. Not coincidentally, that was all Chidori could take before she ripped the page up, threw the notebook to the floor, and violently ran out of Tooya's room, slamming the door shut on her way out.  
  
In mere seconds, Chidori was at her room. She dug into her pockets, but couldn't find her key card anywhere. She began knocking on the door, her raps on the wood sharing the same beats as the pulses of her headache. Chidori wasn't sure if the headache was from the hangover that she was still working over or from stress. "Dammit, Aya! Open the fucking door!" Chidori screamed, not bothering to control her volume or word choice.  
  
Quickly, a body came running at her. "Chidori!" Aki's voice. He stopped by her. "Chidori.. What's going on?"  
  
Chidori lowered her fists, tears flowing out of her eyes. "Tooya. He doesn't love Aya. He's using her," Chidori choked out.  
  
Aki's arms encircled Chidori's body. "Shit. I had a feeling he wasn't the greatest boyfriend. I knew that he's a horny guy, but I thought at the same time he loved her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Aya's in class, Chidori. So don't worry about it till she comes back, all right? After Aya knows about it, it's none of your business anymore."  
  
Chidori paused, drying her eyes. "Aki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I locked myself out of my room."  
  
Laughter began to dance across Aki's face, lighting up his eyes. "Oh. Well, I don't have class for another hour. You can hang out in my room until Aya comes back."  
  
Chidori nodded, and followed Aki back to his room. Chidori barely remembered that she had been mad at him and Yuuhi the day before. Besides, they were both good friends, so why should their relationships be hurt just because Aki and Yuuhi don't feel like telling her something? 


	10. Chapter 10

A rap on the door. "Aya? You in there? I locked myself out."  
  
Aya got up from her desk and opened the door for her roommate. "Hey."  
  
Without so much as a glance at Aya, Chidori slowly plodded to her bed, where she sat heavily, her hands in her lap.  
  
"You look down," Aya noted, sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah," the shorter girl mumbled. She paused, cleared her throat, and finally looked up at Aya, a dead-serious expression across her face. "Aya. Forgive me."  
  
"Huh? What happened?"  
  
"Well... I found out something about Tooya."  
  
Aya's interest suddenly sparked. "What is it?" she asked happily, no longer noting Chidori's somber expression.  
  
"Tooya... he..." Chidori fought to control her shaking voice, holding onto Aya's arm. "He doesn't love you. He... he... he... He just wanted your body!"  
  
Aya's body went limp. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Aya..." Chidori paused as she searched for words to say. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you."  
  
"How did you find out?" Aya's voice was almost accusing, as if she were searching for ways to prove her boyfriend.  
  
"Well... I got drunk, and somehow woke up in his room."  
  
"You did NOT sleep with him!" Aya snapped.  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
"You damn well better not have!"  
  
"I didn't! I passed out then woke up in his room! He probably found me or something!"  
  
Aya sighed, half out of relief and half out of disgust and impatience.  
  
"I don't know where he was when I woke up, but I found this notebook, and just started reading it. It turned out to be his diary, and he said..." a single tear welled up in Chidori's eye and slowly rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Who the hell are you reading peoples' diaries for?"  
  
"I don't know! I just picked it up cause I saw it. I didn't even know it was a diary! I didn't know whose room I was in anyway!"  
  
Aya sighed, then stomped into the bathroom. Seconds later, after the rustling of clothes, the shower started on full blast.  
  
Chidori shook her head, hoping that Aya would get over her raging emotions quickly.  
  
Half an hour later, when Chidori had class, Aya was still in the shower. "Aya!" shouted Chidori.  
  
"What?" Aya's voice sounded harsh. Not good.  
  
"I've got class. See you tonight!"  
  
Aya sighed in relief. She'd been fearing that Chidori had been in that room, stewing on what other prying and accusations she could make. Perhaps Chidori was right, though.  
  
Dammit. Aya shut off the shower in a snap, realizing that she'd have to check the situation out to find out whether her best friend or her boyfriend was right. After quickly drying herself, Aya went to her dresser.  
  
"Let's see, I'd have to dress especially un-sexy and suggest something that only those truly in love would do..." Aya thought out loud, as she pulled out a paint-stained sweatshirt and equally marred yet unmatching loose sweats. "Perfect." Aya haphazardly threw on the clothes and stood in front of the mirror. Something wasn't right: her hair and face. Aya went to the bathroom to wipe off her makeup and to tangle her hair.  
  
Aya knocked on Tooya's door. "Tooya, it's me," Aya stated simply, a yawn breaking up her words. Almost instantly, the door opened to Tooya's smiling face. But at the first glance at his girlfriend, the smile faded.  
  
"What? You disappointed at the way I look?"  
  
Tooya paused, then his eyes regained their sparkle that they always had when they looked upon Aya. "You just want me to be more excited when I take your clothes off, don't you, Aya?"  
  
"No," Aya stated, her voice entirely flat.  
  
Tooya wrapped one arm around Aya's waist while the other found its way under her sweatshirt. "Something wrong?" he asked sympathetically, his hand fondling Aya's breast through her bra. A single finger poked its way inside to rub against the hardening nipple. But almost instantly, Aya pulled the arm out of her shirt, accidentally throwing the hand against the doorframe.  
  
"Tooya." Aya looked down at him sternly. "I just woke up from a nap and I'm not in that kind of mood. I just wanted to be with you for a while."  
  
Tooya quietly ushered Aya into his room, where he gestured for her to sit down on his bed. He closed the door then sat behind Aya, his legs rubbing up against her behind.  
  
Chidori's right, Aya figured as she physically pushed Tooya away.  
  
"Shit. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
Tooya, caught by surprised, could think of no better response than to kiss Aya. His lips, of course, were not greeted by Aya's usual welcoming lips. In fact, they never met Aya's lips; instead, they met Aya's firm hand guarding her face.  
  
Dammit, thought Tooya. The little slut foresaw my move. He turned around, his expression turned somber. "Aya," he said, his voice full of emotion. "I know something's wrong. Tell me. I love you; you can trust me."  
  
Aya paused, but kept her rigidness. "Yes. Something is wrong. You."  
  
"Me? Am I acting abnormally?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then..." Tooya struggled to hold back tears. "Who is it, then? Who's the other guy?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Dammit, Aya! Stop being so vague!" Tooya now stood, leaning menacingly over Aya.  
  
"All right. I know you don't love me."  
  
Tooya's shocked expression proved Aya right.  
  
"And you're just using me to get me into bed with you."  
  
Tooya knew his cover was blown. Pure hatred pulsed through his veins as he prepared his attack on Aya's self-esteem.  
  
Author's note: The next chapter will be the last. (Possibly followed by an epilogue) Yaay, it'll be my first finished multi-chapter story- and I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I've had writing it! 


	11. Chapter 11

Tooya felt the urge to punch Aya, but resisted. She had such a perfect body that not even in his current state could Tooya mar it. Tooya wondered to himself how the Hell Aya got that body, anyway.  
  
"Aya," he said, his voice stern. "You're my angel. I intend to keep it that way."  
  
Without a word, Aya headed for the door, but Tooya beat her to it and locked it tight. He gripped her arms tight, so tight that his knuckles went white, and kissed her hard, passionately, with his tongue pressing against every edge of Aya's mouth. Tooya's tongue viciously sought out Aya's shy one, which receded into the dark caverns of Aya's mouth, hiding from Tooya.  
  
Aya finally pulled away, gasping for breath. "Tooya-" she started, but was stopped short by another strong kiss from Tooya. Meanwhile, his hands worked to her sweatshirt, carelessly ripping it off.  
  
Aya took advantage of Tooya's distracted hands to push his face away from her and to slap him across the cheek.  
  
"BITCH!" shouted Tooya as he shoved Aya to the floor and began working her bra off.  
  
Aya shuddered as Tooya began fondling him. "You little slut. How did these things get so big anyway? Did you get implants, hoping to lure me to you then turn your back on me? You know, I won't let that happen!"  
  
Aya gasped for breath, but not in pleasure as she normally did with Tooya. Instead, these were the gasps between long periods of uninhibited wailing. She was such an idiot, falling for Tooya. And falling for him in the first place wasn't the least of her mistakes; walking right into his hands after finding out his lies was the biggest, least forgivable mistake of all. Tears flowed violently out of her eyes, partially because Tooya was mercilessly pounding into her, and partially because she knew that she could have so easily avoided this.  
  
Aya's wails slowed, giving way to silent crying. All she could hear was Tooya's heavy panting as he took her. Tooya's unbearable panting. Aya gripped the carpeting of Tooya's dorm and screamed only to cover the sounds that Tooya made.  
  
It seemed like years that it went on, and finally Tooya withdrew from Aya and walked into his shower, carelessly stepping on Aya. Aya doubted that he even noticed.  
  
It was over. Finally. Aya had a chance to think back on what just happened, and, though she didn't want to, she took it. She had foolishly walked into Tooya's room, making herself fully vulnerable, to break up with him. Then he did the unspeakable. He raped her.  
  
He raped her. This was the first time that the word "rape" crossed Aya's mind; she hadn't even realized she was being raped before. This word echoed through her head, trampling on its heavy elephant feet on her skull, growing in volume. Within a split second, a searing headache raced through Aya's head, and she could think nothing other than the single word "rape."  
  
"You're still here?" Tooya's voice broke Aya's train of thought. He spat on her, his spit landing on Aya's chest. Tooya tossed a sheet onto Aya. "Go home," he said, not bothering to look at Aya.  
  
Without thinking, Aya wrapped the sheet around her and left, returning to her own room. The door was locked. Apparently, Chidori was out, and Aya had left her keycard in her pants pocket in Tooya's room. Aya didn't dare to return.  
  
Sighing, Aya figured she deserved to be locked out if she was so stupid as to walk right into Tooya's room that evening. She proceeded to walk out of the dormitory and wander about aimlessly in the blackening sky.  
  
Aya hadn't known how long she'd been walking, but her bare feet were sore and possibly bleeding- it was now pitch black outside and not a streetlight was in sight, so she couldn't tell- and her fingers went numb from the cold. Aya's nose began to run. She hugged herself for warmth, and noticed she had lost her sheet. Aya had no idea how long she'd been wandering around completely bare. And as to where she was, she had even less idea.  
  
Aya saw a single faint light ahead of her, and headed towards it. The broken glass of a beer bottle. A stinging sensation in her foot led Aya to believe that she had stepped on it already.  
  
Slowly, Aya bent down and her numb fingers grasped a large, thin piece of it. It tore her finger, causing a small round bead of blood to escape her skin. Ordinarily, it would have shined a bright red, but in the faint starlight- Aya noted that the moon did not shine that night- it was a deep, dark, almost black shade.  
  
Aya had no idea where she got the idea, or why she did it, but she held onto the broken glass, brought it between her bare legs, closed her eyes, and shoved the glass upward. Thick globs of blood fell immediately, staining the ground. 


End file.
